


Surrender

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode AU: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Romance, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exhausted, aching, and slightly dusty, Rose flopped onto her bed and immediately closed her eyes.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> repost

Exhausted, aching, and slightly dusty, Rose flopped onto her bed and immediately closed her eyes. After circling a black hole and slaying the Devil (or a facsimile thereof), the simple cushion of a mattress felt like heaven on her weary bones and shattered nerves.

Funny how barely a few hours ago, she’d thought her time had come, that she’d been about to die. Without saying goodbye to the Doctor. Without telling him how much she loved him.

And now, she was laying in her bed. Safe as houses. This life they led never failed to give her a mental whiplash.

She’d compact the day later. At this moment, Rose surrendered to the comfort of her bed. And it was an oh-so-lovely bed. So lovely that, even though she was covered in filth from crawling through the ducts of the sanctuary base, she couldn’t be bothered to even toe off her shoes. The clean, fresh smell of the silky sheets was quickly overpowering the musty grime caked on her clothes. The mattress itself was made from the finest materials from planet Zelzabar. It contoured to every dip and curve in her body, hugging her like a second skin every night. Offering silent comfort on the particularly hard days. Her pillow was filled with the feathers of some winged creature the Doctor had talked at length about, although she couldn’t recall the details now. But she typically fell asleep within moments of resting her head in its perfect cradle.

Her bedroom door suddenly creaked open. She cracked an eyelid.

The Doctor stood in the threshold, not much more than a silhouette in the light from the hall. He didn’t say a word. Neither did she. After softly closing the door behind him, he crossed the room and laid beside her. And then, in some sort of reflex she’d never had before (because they’d never shared a bed), she turned onto her side and he spooned up behind her without hesitation. His arm slid around her waist and found her hand. She twisted their fingers together. The mattress conformed to both of their bodies more easily than it had ever yielded to just her weight. If possible, it was even more comfortable… as though he was always meant to be there, as well.

With a minute shift, the Doctor tucked his head into her neck. She felt his chest expand against her back as he inhaled deeply. Exhaled. Then he kissed the small spot of skin below her ear. Rose smiled and squeezed his hand. He stole another kiss and breathed her in again.

Heart hammering behind her ribs, Rose turned and faced him. Before she could confess her dying thoughts while facing certain death, the Doctor placed a third kiss on her lips, surrendering his hearts to hers.


End file.
